


Hysterical Literature

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Head of the New York Institute, Hiatus fic, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Hysterical Literature, M/M, Malec, Malec Sexy Time, Sexy Time, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters Season 3, alec lightwood - Freeform, alec lightwood deserves good things, alec reads, magnus bane - Freeform, magnus bane dererves good things, malec are so in love, sh fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec reads a book while Magnus makes him happy.Idea from the wonderful hysterical lit videos. Check them out!





	Hysterical Literature

It was almost midnight On December 23rd and Magnus was in his happy place.   
Alexander was home with him and they were curled together on the couch. Alec was immersed in a piece of literature from Magnus’ personal collection ignoring the Christmas movie on the screen.   
Magnus wasn’t even watching it if he was honest. He was watching Alec. 

Alec was lounging back into the cushions, he had Magnus’ feet in his lap, holding onto his shin with one hand, the book resting lightly on Magnus’ leg. He was completely absorbed in the old book, his eyes furrowed a little in concentration, lips pursed. 

Magnus admired his beautiful face from his place down the couch, and how the soft lighting and the flickering candles made him glow. Magnus was so gone. His stomach was constantly aflutter whenever he looked at Alec.   
He reached his glass of wine across and set it on the low coffee table just as Alec turned the next page. 

Magnus gently removed his feet from Alec’s lap and spun himself around so he could lie into Alec. His shoulder nudging into Alec’s underarm and Alec draped one arm around his shoulder and pulled Magnus into him. Magnus captured the hand that was draped around his shoulder and they automatically entwined their fingers; Alec kissed Magnus hair gently. 

“You okay?” Alec asked quietly as Magnus played with their fingers.

Magnus smiled. “Better than okay.”

Alec stopped looking at the book and breathed out with a soft smile of his own. “Good.” He replied and he turned his head and captured Magnus’ lips in his own. 

“I was just thinking.” Magnus said as he rested his head back onto Alec when they broke apart. 

“About?” Alec said

“How much I’m in love with you.” Magnus admitted. 

He felt Alec shiver lightly under his weight and Magnus licked his bottom lip and smiled. 

“Oh.” Was all Alec said for a short moment. “That’s... I’m really glad. I hope it’s a lot and I love you too.”

“Are you kidding me right now?” Magnus teased and he swivelled his torso around a little so he could get a look at Alec. “I love you so much I can barely breathe most of the time.”

He and Alec shared their feelings often enough but this felt different tonight. They always loved each other but they never really talked about how much. 

He knew Alec was blushing by the way he bowed his head a little, and by the small happy crinkles in his smile. 

“Well... I love you so much that...” he didn’t finish that sentence because Magnus pressed an open mouthed kiss to his jugular. He could feel Alec’s pulse jump under his tongue.  
He kissed right up his jaw before pulling away. 

“Read to me.” He said with an little grin, biting his lip.

Alec blinked. “How do you expect me to read now?” Magnus nibbled a little on the edge of his jaw. “Seriously.”

“Please, humour me, Alexander.”

Alec laughed and then lifted the book again.

“We believe that... we believe that...we can change the things around us in accordance with our desires—.” Magnus shifted back and put his hand on Alec’s zipper, trying not to smile when Alec stuttered. 

“Keep going.” He grinned 

“-we believe it because otherwise we can see no favourable outcome. We do not think...of the outcome which generally comes to pass and...” Magnus rolled onto his knees on the floor and tugged Alec’s hips hard, pulling the jeans and boxers dangerously low. 

“Magnus... god.” Alec said roughly as Magnus gave is jeans the final yank down and reached inside his boxers for his prize.

“Keep reading to me, Alexander.”

“I can’t.” Alec said as Magnus dragged his thumb over the slit of his hardening cock. 

“Of course you can. You’re very well read- it’s not that hard.” He said emphasising the last work as he squeezed Alec’s rapidly growing erection. “Go.” He commanded wickedly as he worked him.

“It...is also favourable: we do not succeed in changing things in accordance with our desires, but-“ Alec groaned as Magnus took him in his mouth and slid all the way home. “Fuck...gradually our- our desires change. The situation that we hoped to change because it was intolerable becomes unimportant to us.”  
Alec’s free hand tangled into Magnus’s hair and he helped control his head bobbing.  
It turned Magnus on ten fold when Alec did this. When Alec took back some control from him when he was trying his best to break him.

“Fuck. Fuck. Magnus.” Alec groaned as Magnus pulled off with an obscene pop.

“Continue.” Magnus said before he licked the underside of Alec’s thick cock. 

“We have failed to surmount the obstacle, as we were absolutely determined to do, but life has taken us round it, led us beyond it, and then if we turn round to gaze into the distance- ugh. Ugh- of the- the-past, we can barely see it, so imperceptible has it become.... Jesus. I can’t keep going.... I can’t.”

Magnus was squeezing his own cock through his trousers as he sucked Alec as hard as he could. He was so turned on by Alec’s breathy cries. It was so sexy. Alec wasn’t one to scream like a porn star instead he usually gifted Magnus with breathy moans and grunts. He would grip Magnus so hard it usually left bruises. Taking Alec’s breath away like this was something Magnus would crave forever. He’d never wanted and needed anyone like this before. 

“Please. Yes, yes. Yes!” Alec breathed hard. “I’m gonna cum. Magus. Magnus!”

Magnus groaned and continued his assault on Alec until he felt Alec spill into his mouth. 

Alec had the page of his ancient copy crumbled in his fist as he came over and over and he didn’t give a shit how old the book was...That it was an original copy from the ‘20s. From that day on every time he saw the ruined pages he thought back to the man he loved more than anything in existence and smiled.


End file.
